Insomnia
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: Sus ojos se sentían pesados...pero no querían cerrarlos... Sus cuerpos estaban cansados...pero ninguno quería descansar... Solo querían ir de vuelta a su campamento...pero por el momento, solo debían permanecer despiertos... Después de todo...ninguno quiere despertar con un charco color carmesí a su lado, ¿No?...
1. Pesadillas

**Insomnia**

**Capitulo 1: Pesadillas**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores**

**Advertencia:** **Lo normal…sangre, muerte de personajes, nada del otro mundo. No te gusta, no leas…**

…

La noche parecía despejada en lo que, al parecer, una vez fue un colegio, pero que ahora estaba reducido a ruinas. Un par de coches patrulla se habían detenido al frente, además de una ambulancia, que transportaba varios cadáveres tapados por una delgada manta blanca, aunque sus contornos eran claramente visibles…

Una mujer morena y de cabello castaño hasta los hombros se bajo de uno de esos coches, caminando fríamente hacia el colegio. Parecía indiferente ante tal masacre, pero con una mirada de determinación plasmada en su rostro…

-¿Detective Serpico?-Pregunto un hombre bastante alto, moreno, y con un traje de policía. La detective se dio vuelta de manera súbita, algo sobresaltada

-¿Qué pasa, Sargento Hatchet?-Pregunto con un tono de fastidio. No tenía idea de porque…pero todo le parecía bastante familiar…el colegio, las victimas, los asesinatos en si…no tenían ningún sentido…pero no iba a darse por vencida…

-Nuestro sospechoso principal esta en el hospital Pahkitew…esperaremos hasta que se estabilice para que puedas interrogarlo…-Dijo el hombre fríamente. Definitivamente, tantos años en el trabajo los había insensibilizado a ambos. La detective asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba por última vez ese viejo colegio, intentando recordar…

-¿Detective?-Pregunto una chica de lentes, con un aspecto mucho mayor a la edad que tenia, sobresaltándola un poco. Courtney miro a su alrededor, estaba en su oficina. Aparentemente se había quedado dormida frente al monitor de su computadora. La tímida asistente señalo el café que traía en mano, el cual la morena tomo de un manotazo, bebiéndolo de un largo sorbo…-Ehm…Detective S-Serpico…?-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Courtney de manera intimidante. Debía admitirlo, de vez en cuando su voz parecía muy amenazante, ¿Pero como no estarlo? Su trabajo no era el más relajante o sencillo del mundo, y cada vez que encerraba a un criminal tras las rejas, otros dos aparecían en las calles…esperando ser atrapados…

-Ehm…El Sargento Hatchet llamo…n-necesita que vayas a ver el cuerpo…-

Courtney se levanto seria. Paso horas analizando las pistas…todo el caso era en si extraño… es decir, desde los asesinatos…al lugar…a las victimas y victimarios…todo era extraño. Según los registros, las victimas y el sospechoso estudiaban en el mismo colegio, se conocían y todo… y lo peor es que el posible sospechoso sigue inconsciente…

Cuando finalmente llego a la morgue, encontró el primer cuerpo. Tenía una fuerte fractura en el cráneo, posiblemente fue producto de un golpe con un objeto metálico…pero, para hacerlo más extraño, esa no fue la causa de su muerte…

¿Quiere ver los otros cuerpos?-Pregunto el forense serio. Courtney negó con la cabeza, mientras examinaba poco a poco el cadáver…

…

-¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunto un joven pelirrojo, usando una camiseta blanca, que estaba empapada debido a la torrencial lluvia que caía en sus cabezas-¡Parece que hubiéramos estado caminando por HORAS!-

-Ya falta poco Scott, te lo prometo, los helechos me avisan que llegaremos a un lugar bajo techo muy pronto-Dijo una chica rubia, bajita, usando un suéter verde, caminando junto al pelirrojo. A diferencia de el, ella no parecía para nada angustiada, más bien disfrutaba estar alrededor de toda la naturaleza…

-Si no hubieras perdido el mapa, posiblemente ya habríamos llegado-Se quejo de nuevo el pelirrojo, señalando esta vez a un chico alto, moreno, y de ojos café, que puso sus manos en frente, defendiéndose del de ojos azules

-Whoa, no me culpes a mí, si no te has dado cuenta, ¡Estamos en plena tormenta! ¿Cómo se supone que hubiera sostenido más tiempo el mapa con toda esta…-

-¡Cállense los dos!-Exclamo una rubia, de ojos color purpura, que cargaba una sudadera gris, a ambos-¡No sé cómo pero encontraremos ese campamento, y a menos que quieran quedarse en el bosque para ser comida de oso, les sugiero que se callen!-

Ambos chicos se cruzaron de brazos, mirándose uno al otro con desprecio

-¿Alguna idea de donde estamos, guía de mojamiento?-Bromeo la rubia, mirando a un chico alto, de cabello azabache y con corte militar, que era quien lideraba al grupo

-¡Que te dije de los apodos!-Dijo el chico ofendido, intentando disimular el rubor de sus mejillas provocado por la vergüenza ante aquel recuerdo. Sin duda nadie olvidaría ese "accidente" en su primer –y ultimo- día de clases-Y e-estoy seguro que llegaremos pronto…en mi viejo campamento militar nos decían que cuando los arboles…-

-Blah, blah, blah, no me interesa-Dijo Jo, encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Argh, estúpido bosque!-Exclamo Scott enfadado, mientras pateaba con ira un árbol. El pelirrojo grito de dolor, ya que no había medido su fuerza, y termino lastimándose a sí mismo con la patada…

-¿Por qué no simplemente buscamos un lugar para acampar?-Pregunto Mike al grupo-Quizá así encontraremos el campamento mañana…ya saben, cuando haya más luz y podamos encontrarlos más fácilmente…-

-Buena idea, múltiple-Dijo Scott en broma. Mike se rasco nerviosamente la nuca, intentando disimular el nerviosismo-¿Qué les parece allá?-

El pelirrojo señalo un edificio a la distancia. Parecía ser un colegio abandonado. Tenia las ventanas algo gastado, la madera de las puertas podrida, y la estructura algo arruinada. Pero aparte de eso, no estaba tan mal…

-¿Quieres que durmamos allá?-Pregunto el chico de vestimenta militar algo asustado

-Ohh… ¿Al bebe le da miedo la oscuridad, no?-Pregunto Jo de manera burlona

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamo Brick mientras caminaba al tenebroso colegio. Cada paso que daba hacia que una sensación helada corriera por su columna, pero aun así, no dejaría que Jo se siguiera burlando de el, así que siguió…

-No parece buena idea Scott…-Dijo Dawn sentada en una roca, mirando con temor aquel edificio-…Siento…una extraña energía azul oscuro rodeando el edificio…con algo de rojo venganza en el…no deberíamos acercarnos…-

-De acuerdo, tu quédate aquí, pero yo no quiero seguirme empapando en la lluvia así que…-

Dawn miro con algo de preocupación como sus cuatro compañeros entraban a la oscura institución…

"Sigo pensando que nada bueno saldrá de eso…" Se dijo a sí misma, antes de entrar…

La rubia paso directamente a la entrada, sin querer mirar atrás…y tropezando sin querer con varias velas puestas al frente de la ex-institución, las cuales parecían tener años de haberse apagado su llama…

-Este lugar es aterrador-Dijo Mike sinceramente, mientras miraba los viejos y malogrados casilleros, que nadie se había tomado la molestia de sacar antes de cerrar la institución. Incluso habían cuadernos y papeles en el suelo, como si de pronto todas las personas en el colegio hubieran desaparecido así como así…

-Listo-Dijo Jo, sacando una bolsa de dormir, y poniéndola en el suelo, al frente de Brick-Una cama lista para la señorita…-

-¡Jo!-Exclamaron Mike y Dawn al unisonó

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo dejare en paz un rato…-Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo me quedare a ver el lugar…-Dijo Scott sin mucha emoción-De todos modos no tengo sueño-

-Yo…tal vez me quede despierto…quizá mi teléfono agarre señal y pueda avisarle a Zoey que estoy bien…-Dijo Mike sacando su celular, y revisando a ver si tenia señal

-R-recuerden que estoy a cargo de ustedes chicos, así que no pienso d-dormir esta noche-Dijo Brick, intentando mostrar valentía a pesar de estar casi totalmente rodeado por la oscuridad absoluta…

-Has tenido un día duro Brick, ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco?-Aconsejo Dawn al aspirante a soldado, el cual se cruzo de brazos

-Ni lo pienses…el capitán me dijo que los cuidara, ¡Y eso pi-pienso hacer!-

-Bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo estoy cansada, y no pienso soportar a ninguno de ustedes más tiempo, así que…-Dijo Jo envolviéndose en su bolsa de dormir, e intentando tomar algo de sueño…

…

-Este lugar es aburrido…-Dijo Scott mirando las aulas vacías, sin encontrar nada interesante-Hubiera preferido quedarme en mi granja, pero no, mi papa tuvo la brillante idea de inscribirme en un campamento…-

El pelirrojo siguió caminando, buscando algo interesante que ver –o por lo menos encontrar el camino de vuelta a donde estaban sus compañeros- pero se encontró con algo más…

Unas escaleras…que conducían a una especie de sótano…

El chico bajo sin mucho interés por ellas, y encontró lo que menos pensó en hallar…

-Mierda-Maldijo el pelirrojo, al ver una larga cuerda colgada del techo, con un cuerpo, todo viejo y putrefacto, colgando de ella. El cuerpo estaba lleno de salpicaduras de sangre, pero no parecía ser propia. Tenía una pistola en su bolsillo, y varios cuchillos que había dejado en el suelo. Scott sintió como su columna se congelaba del terror, y corrió buscando a sus compañeros-Mierda, mierda, mierda-

Cuando finalmente los encontró, intento disimular su miedo. No dejaría que cualquiera lo viera asustado, a pesar de que, en ese momento, estaba más aterrado que Brick en un apagón…

-¡Chicos!-

-¡Shhh!-Callo Mike, mientras volteaba a ver a uan somnolienta Jo-¿Qué diantres pasa Scott?-

-Vengan aca-Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras los tres se miraban entre si, confundidos

-¿Para que?-

-¡Solo vengan!-

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Brick, intentando calmar al pelirrojo, mientras comenzaban a seguirlo…-

-Yo creo…que me quedare aquí…-Dijo Dawn, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas-Creo que meditare un rato…me siento inusualmente perturbada aquí…-

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos, intentando ignorar a la calmada rubia, y corrió seguido de Brick y Mike. Dawn cerro los ojos, intentando meditar un rato, pero después de un par de minutos, noto que se le hacía imposible mantener su mente en blanco…

Oía unas voces…y esas voces no eran precisamente agradables…

Podía oír varios gritos…imágenes borrosas…como si algo estuviera intentando entrar en su subconsciente…

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando frio y tapándose los oídos. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien es este lugar. Volteo a su izquierda, esperando tener suerte de que su compañera deportista siguiera despierta…

-Uff, no podrás creer con que acabo de soñar Jo…y es extraño, yo siempre tengo control de mis sueños…-Dijo Dawn intentando sonar calmada, mientras buscaba a la rubia de la sudadera gris…pero no estaba ahí…

-¿Jo?-Pregunto de nuevo, buscando alguna señal de la rubia-¡JO! ¿Dónde estas Jo?-

Dawn sintió un ligero escalofrió. Sentía que un aura rondaba cerca de ella…y esa aura era escalofriantemente oscura. Sintió un alivio al no volver a sentir la fría presencia de lo que sea que haya sido…pero estaba aterrada de todos modos…debía encontrar a Jo…

…

-¿Estas seguro que aquí lo viste?-Pregunto Mike escéptico. Scott se cruzo de brazos

-¡Por supuesto que lo vi! ¡Estaba aquí!-Dijo Scott enfadado. Estaba seguro que estaba en ese sótano…bueno, eso era lo que pensaba…quizá el pudo confundir el lugar de todos modos…todos los condenados pasillos eran iguales…

-Dudo que haya un muerto aquí Scott…-Dijo Brick mirando con temor el sótano el interior del sótano…

-¿Por qué no simplemente entramos y revisamos?-Sugirió Scott-A no ser que tengan miedo…-

-¿E-e-entrar?-Pregunto Brick aterrado

-No creo que sea buena idea…-Dijo Mike, intentando disimular su temor. Puede que nunca haya confiado en el pelirrojo…¿Pero entrar en un sótano desconocido en un colegio abandonado? ¿Y a mitad de la noche? Había que estar bastante enfermo para hacer eso…

-No sabía que trataba con un par de gallinas…-Bromeo Scott, intentando enfadar al moreno y al aspirante a militar

-Quédate aquí Brick-Dijo Mike enfadado, mientras entraba adentro del sótano

-Ya veras de lo que hablo…-Dijo Scott confiado. Ambos entraron al sótano, dejando al pelinegro afuera, completamente solo…

-Vamos McArthur…no tienes nada que temer…-Se repetía Brick aterrado, al ver que estaba rodeado completamente de oscuridad, difícilmente podía ver su mano en frente de el-Ellos volverán en un rato…no irán a ninguna parte…-

Pasaron un par de minutos. El pelinegro miro a su alrededor, ya que había escuchado unos pasos. Esos pasos se hicieron mas fuerte, y se iban acercando a el…

Brick sintió como sus músculos empezaban a temblar…obviamente estaba aterrado…

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Se repitió a si mismo-S-solo es oscuridad…¿Qué acaso quieres que Jo se siga burlando de ti? Además, el capitán te dijo que cuidaras a los campistas y los llevaras al campamento…deberíamos estar ahora mismo en el…-

Un ruido aun mas fuerte aterro al pelinegro. Era metálico, como si alguien hubiera tomado una vara metálica del suelo. Los pasos se fueron acercando cada vez mas, intentando ser sigilosos pero eso solo le daban más temor al joven. Intento retroceder, y huir del sonido, pero era en vano, obviamente lo estaba siguiendo…

-¡Detente Jo! ¡Se que eres tú!-Dijo Brick aterrado, al punto que sus esfínteres se iban relajando. No quería que Jo se burlara de nuevo, odiaba los apodos que le puso solo por aquel accidente…pero no podía evitarlo…estaba en plena oscuridad, evitando a un posible extraño que por alguna razón lo seguía…no podía…

-¡AHHHHHH!-Grito de dolor. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que había ignorado al sujeto. Sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetándolo con bastante fuerza. Quien sea que fuese, era bastante fuerte…

-¡Brick!-Grito Mike en pánico, mientras salía del sótano, intentando ayudar al pelinegro. Scott lo siguió, también en pánico. Mike sujeto al misterioso asaltante por el cuello, intentando detenerlo, pero este lo empujo fuertemente contra la pared…

De pronto, un ruido metálico abundo el cuarto…

-¿Te gusto eso, eh?-Pregunto Scott sarcástico, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto que el sujeto no había soltado siquiera un gemido por el golpe-Oh…-

El pelirrojo sujeto tembloroso su barra de metal, intentando parecer intimidante…pero el misterioso sujeto caminaba sin miedo hacia el…ni siquiera se inmutaba…como si su única intención fuera matar al chico…

Afortunadamente, Brick y Mike lograron sujetarlo por ambos brazos, intentando evitar que escapara. Scott miro al asaltante enfadado, pero su rostro cambio a uno de total confusión al mirarlo más de cerca…

-¿Qué mier…?-

El pelirrojo se acerco mas, quitándole la capucha de una chaqueta que llevaba puesta…revelando su rostro algo herido por el golpe de la barra…los tres observaron aterrados, observando el rostro de su "agresor"…totalmente en shock…

-¿¡J-J-Jo!?-

…

…

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bueno, mal, regular, terrible? ¿Que tal estuvo el final del capítulo, eh?…**

**Desde hace tiempo quise hacer una historia conformada solo el personajes de DTVI, y decidí arriesgarme con esta (Claro, esta Courtney también, la cual tendrá un papel más importante de lo que aparenta, por cierto)**

**Posiblemente haga d chaps… por lo que no será un fic tan largo. Depende de si tengo tiempo suficiente y de si tiene éxito el fic o no…**

**Dejen review y subiré la continuación, espero les haya gustado el capitulo…nos vemos!**


	2. Un Experimento Siniestro

**Insomnia**

**Capitulo 2: Un Experimento Siniestro…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, blah blah blah…**

**Advertencia: ¿Para qué debo poner esto? Es obvio que leíste el otro chap, y por eso estas aquí, así que sabes más o menos lo que viene…**

**Bueno, se me había olvidado aclarar en el cap anterior que esto es un univer… ¿Es necesario aclarar que este es un universo alterno? Ok, lo hare…lo es, ya, es todo…Como sea.**

**Después de quedarme mirando el techo un par de horas…logre sacarme esto de la cabeza, espero les guste…**

…

-¿Conseguiste algo?-Pregunto Courtney revisando los historiales de las víctimas, en busca de que alguno tuviera algo que pudiera inculparlos de alguno de los asesinatos. Busco en su historial policiaco, medico, de la secundaria, primaria, busco información de sus padres, maestros, familiares, amigos, conocidos, y todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo único relevante pudo ser que Mike tuvo síndrome de identidad disociativo, pero sus padres y psiquiatras admitieron que estaba bajo medicación. También encontró unos registros de violencia domestica de el padre de Scott, el ex-veterano Sean Wallis, pero, según sus profesores, solo tenía "problemas de conducta" en su institución, pero nunca nada que ameritara un arresto. En tanto a los otros tres, había menos razones para inculparlos: Brick estuvo en un campamento militar por los últimos tres veranos, mientras que Dawn fue voluntaria en varias campañas de Greenpeace, y estaba estudiando para ser historiadora. En tanto a Jo, era una reconocida atleta local, con cuatro medallas de oro en la última competencia estatal. Sin duda esos tres eran personas sobresalientes…pero no en el mal sentido, todo lo contrario, el hecho de que sus huellas digitales estuvieran en la escena del crimen, además de en las armas que asesinaron a sus compañeros…solo añadía aun más confusión al ya bastante confuso crimen…

-N-nada, señorita Serpico…-Dijo Scarlett tímida, mientras seguía leyendo incesantemente. No es que le tuviera miedo a la detective Serpico –como solía decirle ya que era demasiado tímida como para decirle simplemente Courtney, aunque haya trabajado para ella ya diez meses- sino que sabía que Courtney era una persona bastante…¿Intensa? Si, esa sería la palabra-¿Cree que hayamos pasado algo por alto en la escena del crimen?-

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par, con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¡Scarlett…eres una genio!-Dijo sonriendo maniáticamente, mientras se levantaba de golpe de la mesa. Scarlett se mordió el labio nerviosa…sabia que había metido la pata, después de todo, la policía ya había resguardado el lugar al retirar los cuerpos y extraído toda la evidencia, y, ya que conocían impulsiva que era la morena, probablemente no dejarían que ambas se acercaran a más de cincuenta metros del lugar…

…

-¿E-esta segura que podemos hacer eso, señorita Serpico?-Pregunto Scarlett nerviosa, al pasar debajo de una banda que claramente decía "Prohibido el paso"

-Sí. Después de todo, el fin justifica los medios, ¿No?-Dijo Courtney confiada. Sabía que ya habían extraído toda la evidencia que pudiera ser útil…pero también sabía que los demás detectives y policías eran unos completos tarados…aunque pudo haberle pedido permiso al Sargento Hatchet antes de investigar…pero seguramente hubiera dicho que no, ¿Cierto? Además, no es como si estuvieran profanando una tumba…solo era buscar alguna navaja, o cuchillo, o pistola, o tubo, o lo que sea que pudiera tener huellas digitales o sangre que inculpara a alguien en particular, y no a todos aleatoriamente…

Scarlett suspiro. Desde hacia diez meses que era el "Comodín multiusos" de Courtney. Solo acepto el trabajo por créditos universitarios, y solo debía ayudarla en trabajos o cosas así…pero Courtney se había "encariñado" con ella, al punto de llevarla a todas partes…o la despedía, claro esta…

-¡Encontré algo!-Aviso Scarlett, mientras recogía un par de cuerdas desgarradas del frio suelo-¿C-c-crees que signifique algo?-

La morena se quedo pensativa, agachándose para agarrar las cuerdas, que estaban totalmente desgarradas…como si alguien las hubiera rasgado en un intento desesperado por salir…

-Alguien estuvo atado aquí…-Dijo Courtney seria. Intento recordar si algún cuerpo en la morgue había muerto de asfixia por ahorcamiento…pero no. La morena zapateo frustrada, al encontrar una pista aparentemente inútil-…Pero no parece ser muy importante…-

Ambas chicas suspiraron derrotadas. Aparentemente venir había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. La morena miro hacia una ventana que conectaba varias aulas, y noto que estaba rota, pero decidió ignorarla hasta que encontrara algo mas relevante, así que siguió buscando…

La morena dirigió su atención hacia el suelo, con su mirada determinada. Scarlett sintió como sus piernas se aflojaban al ver de que estaba cubierto dicho suelo, pero la morena simplemente se agacho, levantando un objeto del suelo, el cual era un diente de tiburón…cubierto totalmente de sangre…

_¿Cómo pudieron dejar pasar esto?_-Se pregunto Courtney. Si, los demás policías y detectives eras un poco estúpidos, ¿Pero dejar pasar una pista así? Era demasiado…

La morena miro el objeto una vez más…curiosa…definitivamente esta era una pista más útil…

…

* * *

…

Tanto Mike, como Brick, Scott y Dawn estaban en total silencio. Scott estaba tallando una madera con su afilado diente de tiburón, intentando relajarse un poco con aquella rama, Brick intentaba ignorar la oscuridad total, además del hecho de que su amiga –o algo parecido- había intentado estrangularlo minutos antes, Mike intentaba llamar a la policía, pero desde ningún lugar había señal, y Dawn…bueno…se podía decir que era la más confundida de los cuatro ya que, cuando encontró la fuente de aquellos gritos…se encontró con una escena no muy agradable…

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, sin saber realmente que hacer. Por suerte, habían logrado encerrar a Jo en un aula, y lograron trabar la puerta para evitar que saliera. Sin embargo, no habían resuelto el mayor de sus problemas…

¿Por qué actuó así? Si, Jo era bastante agresiva. Si, tampoco es que ellos fueran sus mejores amigos. ¿Pero llegar a atacarlos de esa manera? Era…simplemente extraño…

…Y eso era lo que los aterraba. No sabían si eso les podía ocurrir…ni cuando…ni si tu compañero tiene un cuchillo escondido en su bolsillo…preparado para que bajes la guardia…

Ninguno había dicho una palabra, y ya habían pasado como veinte minutos desde el accidente. Simplemente se miraban unos a otros, confundidos…

Finalmente, Dawn rompió el silencio…

-Estaba dormida-Dijo Dawn como si se liberara medio mundo de encima

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Brick confundido

-Ella…estaba dormida…pero luego se fue…-Repitió la rubia, mirando a los ojos de sus tres amigos, los cuales no podían estar mas agitados…

-¿Creen…q-que…eso tenga algo que ver…?-Pregunto Mike pensativo

-Oh claro, porque cuando me duermo, lo primero que pienso es en asesinarlos a todos ustedes… -Dijo Scott sarcástico, mirando al moreno con una sonrisa petulante. Mike rodo los ojos, intentando ignorar la burla del pelirrojo

-Sería mejor averiguarlo ahora, que estamos preparados, a cuando ninguno lo espere, y estemos todos indefensos…-Ataco el moreno, ganando un punto a su favor. Scott imito el ruedo de ojos del moreno, y, al igual que el, intento ignorarlo mientras empezaba a tallar nuevamente con su diente…-¿¡Podrías dejar esa cosa por una vez!?-

Mike le quito el diente al pelirrojo, y lo guardo en su bolsillo, enfadado. Scott simplemente se cruzo de brazos, intentando no golpear al moreno por haberle tomado su diente de tiburón…

-¡Como digas, fenómeno!-

-¿¡Podrían parar!?-Grito Dawn, intentando calmar a ambos chicos, que ya estaban listos para darle una paliza al otro. Ambos enfocaron su atención nuevamente a la rubia, que tosió un poco para luego hablar con su tono normal-…Creo que seria buena idea averiguarlo…tengo una idea-

La rubia tomo el bolso de Brick, y empezó a sacar varias cuerdas, poniéndolas en su regazo. Los tres muchachos se miraron confundidos, pero luego entendieron lo que ella trataba de hacer…-Si atamos a alguien y lo hacemos dormir…tal vez sabremos si lo que sea que le haya pasado a Jo tiene algo que ver…y podamos ayudarla…-

-¿Y bien…quien será el voluntario?-Pregunto Scott incomodo, mientras tomaba las cuerdas de las manos de la rubia

-Espera…¿Enserio vamos a hacer esto?-Pregunto Mike confundido-Es decir…¿Y si nos pasa lo mismo que a Jo…?-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, esto fue tu idea-Comento Scott al chico

-No te preocupes Mike…-Tranquilizo Dawn al chico-Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien…solo necesitamos un voluntario…además, lo ataremos antes para que esté totalmente a salvo…-

-¿Y…funcionara?-Pregunto Brick incomodo. Dawn puso una cara de preocupación: Era obvio que ella tampoco estaba muy segura. Brick bajo la cabeza tembloroso, sabía que posiblemente no tendría nada que ver, y que, al despertar, abriría los ojos como cualquiera vez…pero también había la posibilidad de seguir el camino de Jo, e intentar asesinar a sus compañeros…y el solo pensarlo le daba terror…-Lo hare-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron los tres confundidos, mientras el cadete empezaba a atarse a sí mismo con las cuerdas

-Mi deber era protegerlos a ustedes…y si tal vez descubren la manera de despertarla conmigo, ¡Lograremos volver al campamento sanos y salvos!-Exclamo el cadete ilusionado, mirando con entusiasmo a los tres chicos, que no parecían ni siquiera intentar imitar la felicidad del de cabello azabache

-De acuerdo Brick…estoy segura que Jo te lo agradecerá…-Dijo Dawn, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del de cabello azabache. Scott y Mike tomaron un par de cuerdas, las cuales fueron atando alrededor del cuerpo del cadete, que poco a poco se iba cubriendo con una sabana de ataduras…a la vez que cerraba los ojos…intentando lograr alcanzar el sueño…

…

-Esto no esta funcionando-Dijo Mike mientras veían a Brick, que seguía durmiendo en el frio suelo, con su sabana de cuerdas envolviéndolo

-Su aura está bastante agitada…-Dijo Dawn, poniendo una mano sobre la frente del chico-Creo que esta teniendo una pesadilla…-

-Ehm…¿Miedo a la oscuridad?-Pregunto Scott sarcástico, mientras se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Mike, intentando detenerlo

-Buscando una salida. No se ustedes, pero yo me largo de aquí…he tenido bastantes problemas hoy…y no quiero mas…-

-Pero…-

-Si consigo la salida, vendré a buscarlos, lo juro-Dijo Scott poniendo su mano en su pecho dramáticamente, mientras seguía caminando entre los pasillos…

-¿Brick?-Pregunto Dawn al pelinegro, cuya cara había empezado a sudar aun mas. La rubia intento calmarlo, pero el chico se agitaba cada vez más, y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, como si intentara quitarse una fuerte pesadilla de encima…

-Deberíamos dejarlo descansar…-Dijo Mike mirando al cadete-…Ha tenido un día duro…-

-P-pero…creí que no podíamos…-

-Parece que nuestro único problema ahora es Jo…-Dijo Mike calmado, pero al no oír mas los golpes que azotaba la rubia en la puerta, se sintió extrañamente aliviado-Espera…¿Jo?-

Ambos corrieron a la ventana del aula, y miraron a través de ella a la oji-purpura, que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo…sin mover un musculo…

-¿E-está bien?-Pregunto Mike, intentando destrabar la puerta, pero esta no quería ceder…

-Estoy segura…puedo sentir que su energía aun sigue en su cuerpo…no hay nada de que preocuparnos…-Dijo Dawn calmada

-¡Si tan solo…pudiera…abrir esta…condenada puerta…!-Exclamaba Dawn mientras ambos se sentaban nuevamente a observar al somnoliento cadete, que todavía se agitaba violentamente…

Dawn nuevamente sintió esa energía…como si algo se estuviera expandiendo alrededor de ellos…pero tan pronto la sintió, desapareció inmediatamente…dejándola aun mas confundida…

…

Scott seguía caminando, revisando puerta a puerta, intentando buscar la salida. Seguía algo traumado. Temía que Jo escapara o que alguno de sus amigos enloqueciera e intentara matarlo…pero por ahora, debía concentrarse en una salida…

Pero, desgraciadamente…encontró algo más…

La misma puerta del mismo sótano…con el mismo cuerpo colgando…

El pelirrojo observo el cuerpo otra vez, esta vez sin nada de temor, y se acerco, mirándolo de frente…

Estaba irreconocible. Gran parte de su carne parecía estar totalmente putrefacta, pero aun usaba un gorro verde que, extrañamente, parecía seguir intacto. En su bolsillo tenía una pequeña libreta, con varias fotos de muchas personas. Una era una chica asiática, con cabello largo y totalmente lacio, era realmente hermosa. Bueno, la mayor parte de lo que podía ver…ya que una gran "X" la marcaba. Encontró otras, como una chica de color moreno artificial, con ojos negros y una gran melena, además de un chico de aspecto punk, otro de aspecto fiestero, una chica de apariencia de abogada, otra con apariencia de surfista…y muchas, muchas más…todos con las mismas X en todas las fotos…

-¿Por qué diablos tendría estas fotos?-Se pregunto el pelirrojo, revisando las diminutas fotos que tenía en su bolsillo…

El pelirrojo volteo a ver al chico que estaba colgando de su cuello…por alguna razón, su cuerpo parecía más conservado que la última vez que lo vio…como si hubiera…rejuvenecido…

-Definitivamente este día es raro…-Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras caminaba de vuelta a donde creía estaba el grupo, llevándose varias de esas fotos con el…

…

Cuando volvió, no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros, lo que le dio un fuerte escalofrió, pero aun así siguió buscando…

_Quizá había ido al pasillo equivocado…quizá estaban en otra parte y ellos no lo sabían…_

Se dijo a si mismo, intentando mantener la calma. Siguió caminando, y encontró varias de las cuerdas con las que estaba atado Brick antes…desagarradas…

No solo eso…sino un perturbador rastro de gotas de sangre en el suelo…que iban aumentando a medida que caminaba…

Finalmente los encontró…bueno…a casi todos…

…

* * *

…

**¡Y…hasta aquí queda el episodio! Seguramente me mataran por haberlo dejado hasta aquí…pero bueno, me gusta dejarlo en suspenso. Espero no haya estado demasiado confuso…pero creo que todo se explicara mejor en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Recuerden: Un review es igual a menos tiempo para esperar la actualización, y muchos reviews entonces dan…**

**Espero les haya gustado, au revoir!**


End file.
